You Showed Me Your World, I'll Show You Mine
by robyoucanslytherintoMYbedx
Summary: After Twilight.New Moon, Eclipse & BD Don't Happen. After a phone call Bella gets bringing her old life spinning back into reality, its time she tells the Cullens what she really is, a TilightxHarryPotter.Cullens All Canon Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a kinda quest and an idea that ran through my head as I was watching Harry Potter yesterday. Hope y****ou enjoy it and please review and give me your opinion on whether I should continue it. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. (: They Suck 3**

* * *

A month after I got out of the hospital in Pheonix and went back to Forks with Edward I got the phone call that I was dreading.  
It was my aunt caling from England saying that I got a letter from my old school, I know Edward believed I moved to Forks from Pheonix but I lied to him.  
When I was 11 I found out that I was in fact a witch. I got a letter from Hogwarts School of With Craft And Wizardry explaining that I was of age to attend their school and a letter full of information about what I needed to buy and a ticket for the train.  
A week after that, since me and my mum didn't reply to the letter thinkinfg it was a joke, a representive from the school came to our house, let's just say it was an interesting visit.

I decided last year, before I started my sixth year at Hogwarts, to leave. I had already learnt everything that you did in the sixth and seventh year and was also an acomplished aparetor and and animagus.  
Before I came to Forks the shape of my animagus never made sense, it was a lion, but I had never shown an interes in lion or any other wild cat before but now it all made sense, wild cats were Edwards favourite animal.

I decided before I travelled to my aunts in England I had better tell Edward and his whole family what I really was. I was really nervous about what they would say and think, they'd probably think I was crazy but I was prepared to give them a show of my powers.

I drove to the Cullen house with butterflys stomache, my heart was probably beating ten to a dozen a dead tell tale sign that I was nervous, if I was Jasper I would probably be giving everyone in the room a nervous breakdown.

When I arrived Edward met me at the door. "Hello Love." He said and lent down for a kiss.

"Hello Edward, I have something to tell you and your family and its kinda really important." I said to him, the butterflys in my stomache got even worse, I felt like I was going to be sick.  
He looked at me nervously as he could probably here my heart beat going ten to a dozen.  
He held the door open for me and I went throught the door, I went into the living room and saw that all the Cullen were sitting there. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and went and sat down on the couch next to Esme, she took my hand and I squeased it gratefully.  
I waited until Edward came into the living room and he sat down on the other side of me.

"So as you heard I have some important news to tell you but I need you all to promise me that you'l listen until the end of my story and please I beg you to actually beleive me" I said, well actually begged. "Love, whatever you have to tell us we will beleive and I promise that we will remain quiet" Edward replied back to me and squeased my hand once reasuring.

"I've been lying to you guys since I first saw you" I waited for there reaction, I saw shock cross al their faces and anger on Rosalies."Let me explain ok, the moment I first saw all you guys in the cafeteria I knew what you were, vampires i mean. At first I wasn't totally sure you were because all the books and legends say you have red or black eyes and yet you had gold but the inmense beauty and the gracefullnes gave it away, so I decided that if I got you to befriend me you might trust me with your secret and then I would tell you mine. But problems arouse and I found out you were vampires through Jacob and it took me a while to get one of you guys to admit it aswell." I finnished my speach and I didn't have the guts to look up from my lap.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Carlilse spoke first. "Bella, darling were not mad were just confused, I mean how did you learn about us and what books and legends. The Volturi extinguish any rumours and books that come close to revealing what we are, so please tell me how you found out and also what did you mean about telling us your secret?".  
I finnally looked up from my lap and frefused to look any where but the understanding yet concerned eyes of Carlilse " The Volturi know about us, and they know about the books and legends, we get taught it at our special school in Defence Against The Dark Arts class and we get taught how to defend ourselves againt Vampires, I mean it isn't easy but I can paralyze a vampire for 5 minutes which is obviously a great advantage for us. You asked me what I was and I'm going to be honest with you because I know your secret, what I am is a witch."

* * *

**So guys tell me what you think, and whether I should continue it...  
Thats all I have to say folks I think (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor Harry Potter, their wonderful characters belong to S. Meyer and J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

I looked up from my lap and straight into the eyes of Edward, he just stared straight at me.

"Look guys, I understand if you do not want me around anymore, you know, I mean I did lie to you guys for quite a long time" I said and then I stood up and headed toward the door.

A flash of bronze went passed me and blocked the door " What makes you think we want you to go love, were just shocked, honest. Now come back into the living room, I am sure everyone has some questions for you, me especially." He said and smiled his crooked smile.

I walked back into the living room to see all the Cullens sitting and waiting for me, Carlisle gave me a gentle smile and I gave a tentative one back.

I sat down on the couch "What do you guys want to know?" I said, looking around the room.

Carlisle spoke first looking straight into my eyes " Bella, what can you tell us about yourself?" He asked, I knew Carlisle so I knew there was a great amount of curiosity burning beneath his skin.

"Well as you know my parents are Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan, I am muggle born which means both my parents are muggle, which means non-magic folk. I've known about Vampires since I was 13 for my third year at Hogwarts, if I was still at Hogwarts it would have been my last year. I left Hogwarts because it became to dangerous for me to stay there. At the moment in Britain there is a Dark Wizard at large known ad Lord Voldermort. He, um, he targets people like me muggle born, or a pure bloods call us mudbloods. Any way he hates anything less than a pure blood and he was sending Death Eaters, there his followers out to get us all and murder us all." I looked down, scowling at my feet, I felt very sorry for having to leave all my friends from Hogwarts there in danger but I couldn't stand living in fear any longer.

"This is why I have to go back now, I just got a message from my friend, Harry, that the last battle will be starting tomorrow and I need to go and help all of my friends out. I need to protect them." At the end of my speech I stood up getting ready to apparate back to Hogwarts.

Edward stood up"What do you mean you have to go? Where to? I mean Bella I believe you about all this stuff trust me I do but I'm not about to let you go off and kill yourself! Where even is Hogwarts?" Edward asked me.

"no one is quite sure but it is said to be some where in Scotland, and I don't expect you to let me do anything, I am my own person and I am going whether you like it or not... any way you could always come with me, its not like a wizard could harm or kill a vampire, your skin is impenetrable and you would be great help with your strength knowing Voldemort has gathered Giants and other dark creatures." The more I thought about it the more the idea seemed better, I mean with seven vampires on our side it would come as a great advantage and also a surprise since everyone thought vampires were evil and would never protect anyone.

"Cool! Giants really exist? What else does? I want to fight one!" Emmett practically shouted, excitement making him bounce in his seat.

Carlisle and Edward were looking at each other, ever so slightly nodding there heads, having a silent conversation. Finally they tore there eyes off each other and then both of then looked over to me. Carlisle stood up and walked over to me putting his hands on my shoulders and looked directly in my eyes when he spoke to me "Bella, if you a certainly sure that you friends in Britain need you help from this Voldemort then we are certainly happy to help you in anyway possible. Do you want me to go and book some flights to go to Britain, I know you said Scotland but is there anywhere certain that we could travel to?" Before I could answer him I quickly jumped on him and hugged him in gratitude at him being so gracious at putting his family in possible danger just to protect my old school friends from Hogwarts.

"Carlisle, there is no time for flying, we need to travel the wizard way if that's alright, I could apparate but that would take to long and would be difficult with this many of us...I guess I'm going to have to set up an illegal port key to get us there. Is everyone comfortable traveling the wizard way?" I asked looking around at all of the Cullens. Edward just took my hand and nodded his head in reassurance, Carlisle and Esme also nodded, Emmett was jumping like a kid in his seat, Alice also looked excited, Jasper looked a little bit curious and Rosalie just looked plain pissed off.

"Esme, you don't mind if I use an item from your house as a portkey do you, something useless and easily replaceable like I don't know a kettle or a bowl?" I asked Esme, she looked at me curiously and then nodded, got up and whizzed of into the kitchen. She came back withe the kettle and handed it to me. I made sure it was empty of water before I reached down into my boot and brought out my wand.

"What is that?"Alice asked, pointing at me wand, and still bouncing in her seat with excitement. "This Alice is my wand, I use it to control my magic" I said, holding up my wand to show her more clearly. "Show me something, please,please,please, show me something magical!"She all but squealed, and she was now almost violently bouncing on the couch.

I stood up and set the kettle on the floor in the middle of the living room so everyone could see me. "Portus" I said pointing my wand at the kettle, a bright blue light appeared around the kettle, it glowed for around 10 seconds but then the light faded.

"Well that was boring Belle, show us something more interesting! What did it do anyway?" Emmett asked still bouncing on his chair.

"That Emmett is a port key, I've set it to take us to Hogsmeade, a town just outside of Hogwarts, in 5 minutes. So everyone gather around the kettle please and put atleast one finger on it, then I will explain what it does." I said, then I went and knelt down besides the kettle. Next Edward stood up and came and joined me kneeling on the floor and put one finger on the port key. Soon after everyone followed except for Rosalie, she stayed sitting on the couch, glaring at me.

"Why should I help your friends, what have they done for me?"She spat at me. The port key flashed 3 times, meaning that we had three minutes until it set off. "Look Rosalie, I have put up with all your bullshit since I started being friends with Edward, I don't know why you hate me but I know that your old enough to put all these problems aside and help your family. Plus you might be surprised at home magic might help you if you help me during this war I will give you what you desire most, and don't act shocked I know how much you want a child" I spat right back at her, two could play at the same game and I was going to hit her where it hurt her most.

She looked shocked to say the least but somehow her glare seemed to have softened. The portkey flash one, one minute left. "Everyone quickly put your hand on the kettle, now this will feel really weird but just make sure you keep ahold of the kettle until I say let go, I don't want you to end up somewhere else in the world" I said laughing at the last thought, the portkey now started blinking, I looked at Rosalie she seemed to have understood what I was trying to convey to her in my eyes and quickly zoomed over and knelt between Emmett and Esme.

All of a sudden the port key flashed a bright blue and then the room started to spin, we then lifted of into the air and I felt that feeling you always get with a port key, like a hook has gone into your bellybutton and is dragging you in. I looked around at the Cullens, my family, they all looked frightened but also a little excited to go on the new adventure.

Soon the portkey started to vibrate and I knew it was time to let go. "Okay!" I shouted to get all their attention"Let go in, three seconds!. One! Two! Three!" I shouted and soon we were free falling to the earth. Just before I landed face first I shouted "Wingardium Leviosa" to prevent myself from hitting the ground. All the Cullens went flying past me and hit the ground with a heavy thud. I let myself gradually float to the ground so I wouldn't get hurt. The first of the Cullens to arise was Emmett who was shaking his head dizzily and then he said "Lets do that again! It was so much fun!" He said, while jumping around like a kid in a candy store.

I just shook my head laughing at him, I then looked around to make sure everyone had arrived, check everyone arrived safe and soundly. Now I looked around at my surrounding to try and figure out where I was, it took me a moment but I then realized that we were near the path that lead to the shrieking shack.

"Right guys, were here in Hogsmeade, well in the forest. Were now going to apparate one by one into the Hogs Head, a pub by the way, and from there we can get into Hogwarts." I looked around, they each all nodded in confirmation but then Edward turned to me and asked "Um Bella, how will we apparate is it? When we don't have magic?"

"Edward, just because you don't have magic doesn't mean that I don't silly,"I giggled at his confused face, it was one that was rarely seen."I will take you one by one into the pub and then we can go from there."

Fifteen minutes later they were all inside the Hogs Head waiting for Aberforth to come down stairs and tell them the way into the castle, Bella had in her hand a bottle of butter beer while the Cullens, surprisingly also had drinks, Dragon blood. It turned out that the Hogs Head catered for any type of animal and also dodgy dealing and the Cullens were suprised that when they tasted the Dragons blood that it actually quenched their thirst so much that even smelling Bella did now even make Edward hungry.

They sat there and waited for Aberforth to come down his stairs and when he finally did they were surprised when he beckoned them forth, up the stairs to see a beautiful portrait of a young girl hanging on the wall above the fireplace. He then told her to get someone from inside and then told them to wait.

It was another ten minutes before anything happened but soon you could see the young girl walking back but with another figure with her. When this figure got closer Bella seemed to recognize them and couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise.

* * *

**So... sorry I took so long to update, my computer went bust and schools just been a drag but atleast you've got something new (:  
Reviews will give you anotherr chapter soon my lovelys (: 3 **


	3. Authors Note

**This is an authors note**

**I'm like really sorry guys for not updating in forever but right now I'm in the middle of my IGCSEs...**

**I wont be finished until the 10th of June but on a positive note you will the have me all to yourselves again for a month until I go away on holiday to South Africa where sadly I will hardly ever have Internet but I will have a laptop so I will write plenty of chapters and then I will post them as soon as I get back from South Africa on the 1st of September.**

**I will next be updating on around the 11-12 of June...**

**Sorry again guys (: x**

**Wish me luck on my exams :D**


	4. Authors Note :

**Hey Guys Sorry For Another Authors Update...  
I Have Now Finished My IGCSE's But I've Had Many Complications Arrise After All My Exams Regarding My Next Year At School Where Ill Be Doing My A-Levels...  
On A Good Note I Will Be Updating Throughout The Whole Summer Holidays Because I'm Now Not Going To South Africa But South Korea Which Has One Of The Fastest Internet Connections In The World.  
So My Lovelies Im Going To Update Very Soon Because I Have Wrote Two More Chapters But I Need To Revise Them And Make Sure Everything Is Ok.**

**See You Soon Guys! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

First off I want to say thank you for the reviews that I have so far but I bring you bad news.

As I said in my last update I was going to update while on holiday in South Korea but then my computer hard drive blew up ( I mean literally blew up) and I have lost everything…  
I have finally now got a new computer but I've lost all my pieces of information that I had on this story.

So for now I am going to take a break from this story and I'm going to try and write a new just Harry Potter story.

My idea is going to be one of those when the books somehow manage to make it into Hogwarts and get read aloud, I know this idea has been used a lot but be there many out there I have only read one or two which are worthy. Most of the time people wirte them yet create stupid reactions from all the characters ro a new stupid plot line so I want to do the story justice and create a new awesome one.

Thanks for reading this and I hope you check out my new story when I post it hopefully in 2-3 days (:

Love you all,

ROBssed


End file.
